Commercially available tire pressure sensors are adapted to transmit an identifying (ID) code in addition to pressure readings. The ID code has enough alpha-numeric symbols for the sensor's identity to be unique for its useful life. Typically, the ID code is plainly visible on the sensor and/or the packaging accompanying the device. Once the sensor is properly installed on a tire, the tire pressure monitoring apparatus (TPMA) is programmed to recognize the sensor by its ID and thereby associate it with the tire to which it is attached.
In the past, there have been several new sensor programming methods intended to make the TPMA operative. U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,737 discloses a method that requires the correct tire pressure to be in the tire at the time the sensor is attached to the wheel. The sensor ID code and tire pressure are sent to the display together. However, this method does not work very well if the tire pressure sensor is installed inside the wheel or if the sensor is installed before the tire pressure is correctly set. In addition, the foregoing method requires the sensor programming to be conducted when the TPMA is on the motor vehicle.